


Fairytales

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: The Fem!Harry Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror, Mirrror, on the wall.<br/>Is this how the mighty fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

She supposed she should be happy. After all, they had won. But why did she feel so, hallow-empty? She felt odd, as if she was there but looking though the eyes of another… she felt disconnected. But that was before it all caught up with her.

The burned-down bridges.

The charred picket fences.

The broken puzzle pieces of her life.

The screams,

The laughter,

The cheers,

The tears,

The victory,

The losses,

A whirlwind of colors and sounds… all on fast-forward, swirling, meshing, turning, changing, she couldn't tell what was real and what was all in her head, she fell to her knees. She vaguely felt her friends calling her name, hauling her onto a bench as she tried to keep her head from splitting open… the images far to gruesome for a 17 year old to have etched into her mind…

The blood,

The death,

The war,

The destruction…

It was all too much….

So, many had died, so many in vain, so many for her… and she thought the worst price to pay was living…

With the guilt,

With the pain,

With the memories,

Anguish,

Seen too much,

Known too little,

Being forced to live,

For them…

Having felt so much pain…

And people wonder why she hated fairytales… after all, she was the heroine, the princess of this story… and she had won. She had lived-after all she was the girl who lived (or maybe the girl who couldn't bloody die).

She could finally have that white picket fence dream (that she never-ever wanted), have peace, a family, no more nightmares of war…

But she never wanted that dream and she throw the rest away (she was more worried about killing Voldemort) a very long time ago. She couldn't have peace with all the guilt-scars-ghosts of the past haunting her. She couldn't have a family when so, many had been torn apart…and the nightmares may be gone but new ones will always take their place…

So, once upon a time, she loved fairytales: magic and happy endings, true love and a hero that always wins, and you always get the guy…but when she learned all magic wasn't good and pure, that it was just as bad as real life…she hated them, they weren't real…they lied…she hated them.

Because in real life, true love leads to death, victory means sacrifice, hearts get broken, endings aren't always happy, and sometimes the bad guy wins…some times people die…and it kills her…

She never looked at the fairytales, childhood dreams hat were broken and shattered, ever again… it hurt to much to believe in pretend fairytales and golden hearts, and castles in the sky because it only makes real life crash down harder…

So, for the first time during the war… she didn't fake, she didn't run away, she didn't hide or lie or pretend every freakin' thing was fine… she cried…and was the scariest thing of all because the unbreakable girl of gold…was finally broken…


End file.
